Kaguya's twisted idea of world peace
by Imperator's slave
Summary: Are you ready to do whatever it takes to save the most important person in your life? No matter what it will cost? No matter how many people have to die?


**Tokyo. Area 11.**

Suzaku took a deep breath, thinking about who is inside this room and how long it was since they have seen each other. His last meeting with his relatives wasn't pleasant to say at least. Thinking that it was already too long Japanese boy opened the _fusuma_ and entered the _tatami_ room.

The room itself was decorated in old Japanese style. He saw a low table with tea-set on it and two _zabutons _next to it. However, what immediately caught his attention was the person sitting on one _zabuton. _A young girl who wasn't older than him. She didn't change so much since their last meeting a few months back. Suzaku cringed when he thought about it. Heads of Six House of Kyoto weren't happy with him joining the empire's army as honorary Britannian. Suzaku was labeled as a traitor but he disagreed with them. They didn't listen to him.

Why can't they understand that it is the only way to save Japan? We need to work together with them, not against them! However, he hoped that he was called here not talk about it again. Suzaku sighed before smiling.

"It is nice to see you again, Kaguya." Kaguya Sumeragi probably the smartest girl he ever knew, and she was just 15! She was wearing her usual traditional clothes, still the same black hair and similar to his own green eyes. Yup, this is his cousin. However, the was something strange about her. He couldn't tell what but the moment her eyes turned to him Suzaku felt something weird.

"Hello, Suzaku. It was a while since you were here isn't it?" she happily smiled and Suzaku decided that was just his imagination, there was nothing wrong with Kaguya. She glanced at _zabuton _on another side of the low table. Once Suzaku sat there she asked. "How are you doing? Is everything alright in the army?"

Touched by her concern he shook his head. "Everything is fine. It is a little tough but nothing I can't handle." _in the end there nothing that will best Tohdoh sensei training._

"Really? I heard how brutal Britannians can be towards Japanese." this time Suzaku couldn't help but agree with her. It was sad but true that their leadership was showing clear dislike if not borderline hatred towards numbers in the army. It seems military itself didn't like the idea of numbers serving in the empire's army, at least not from Area 11. In the end, it was prince Clovis who ordered it and they couldn't say no to him. Sadly, his highness only did it to appeal to masses and boost his popularity. He didn't even bother with observing his plan, just gave the order to do it as fast as possible. It wasn't a big surprise for Suzaku why not many people liked the way Clovis was running Area 11.

"That's...might be true sometimes but don't worry. It seems I was lucky enough to not suffer like some others." he laughed but noticed frown on her face. It was nice to talk to her again. While he and Kaguya weren't an example of best siblings, they used to play a lot together as children. Little Kaguya was cute when she followed him. Of course, the main reason why she was following him was not Suzaku himself but his best friend and her childish crush. Suzaku sighed as he thought about Lelouch. He just hoped that everything was alright with him and Nunnally. Kaguya noticed that he was troubled by something and asked.

"Are you thinking about something?" he nodded.

"Yes, I just remembered how you would follow Lelouch and me when we were kids." Kaguya immediately reacted when she heard that name. She closed her eyes trying to control **many** emotions inside her heart and head. Suzaku didn't notice it and continued. "I remember how you had crush on him."

Kaguya turned away hiding her blush. "It is not a crush. Not anymore." Suzaku's green eyes went wide, he froze not able to say a word for a few seconds.

"Woah, wait really?" she didn't answer but now Suzaku could even see that her ears have become red. "Wow, just wow. My cousin is in love with my best friend." he laughed. "Hey, that's means I and Lelouch can become brothers! And Nunnally will be your sister in law!"

Kaguya's green eyes went wide. Suzaku didn't notice it but the look in her eyes has become cold as ice. She hid many emotions inside her head but this time they weren't positive. If certain Chinese mind reader was here, he would be scared of just what she was thinking about her future 'sister in law'.

"Yeah, can't wait to see both of them." she said with a strange smile like it was made of glass. Suzaku didn't know why he is feeling weird again.

"I'm just hoping that they alright."

"Don't worry it is Lelouch we are talking about. I'm sure he is alright...and so Nunnally if she still depends on him. She always with him." she said last part with venom, but her cousin didn't notice it.

"Sorry, let's not talk about it and _change_ the topic? In your letter, you said you wanted to talk with me about something important." last night he received a strange letter from some guy during his petrol in Ghetto. When Suzaku opened it, he learned that Kaguya wanted to talk with him.

His cousin nodded. "That's right, Suzaku. You see, recently I started to have dreams...or nightmares to be more exactly." his eyes narrowed.

"Did something serious happen? Maybe you not feeling well?" Kaguya shook her head.

"No, everything is alright. It just these dreams. Maybe I was too quick to call them nightmares. Not all of them were bad, some actually pleasant." for some reason a sad nostalgic smile appeared on her face. "I want to tell you what some of them about."

Suzaku nodded. "Of course, I will listen. You can tell about your dreams."

Kaguya took a deep breath before she started talking. "In my dreams, there is a world similar to ours. A world is torn apart by wars and violence. There is a mighty nation on the west that fights against everyone and always comes out victorious. It is so powerful it is able to fight off all global superpowers and even conquer them."

Suzaku chuckled, clearly understanding what Kaguya was talking about. "They managed to conquer a group of small islands and enslave its people. They tried to fight but were quickly crushed by powerful new weapons. Their new masters were cruel and showed no mercy to their new subjects. They didn't even consider them as humans" she looked at him and asked. "Sounds familiar?"

"Yes, it does." Suzaku didn't know where exactly Kaguya was going with it. Was she dreaming about Britannia and Japan? However, she continued.

"Many tried to fight against this nation. They tried to raise rebels, return old order and liberate their homeland but none of them succeeded...until he appeared." suddenly a warm smile appeared on Kaguya's face and a slight shade of red appeared on her face. Suzaku couldn't describe it but it looked like his cousin has become more alive? "Masked revolutionary appeared in the time of need. With his words and actions, he was able to unite people under a single banner and fight against the mighty nation. Victory after victory, he was able to create a powerful Union, no, _Federation_ to bring order to the world. It was beautiful." her tone became little strange. She was talking with such passion as if she herself was there.

"...you said it was revolutionary?" Suzaku asked and Kaguya nodded. "A revolutionary started a fight against this powerful nation and was winning, but how many lives did it cost to this revolutionary? Maybe it wasn't the best idea?"

"What are you talking about?" her tone became more protective, even aggressive when she heard him.

"I mean, this powerful nation has come and conquered the small country. Its people were unhappy and wanted freedom. I get that. But does it mean it is better to use violence against their invaders? Why they or this revolutionary didn't try to solve thing peacefully without needles bloodshed?" unknow to him Kaguya gritted her teeth before speaking.

"It seems your beliefs didn't change one bit, Suzaku."

"Sorry, Kaguya. But you know if I decided to do something, I will do it to the end." he laughed. "Tohdoh sensei didn't raise a coward."

Under her breath, she whispered. "No, he raised a fool." however, her cousin didn't hear her. Kaguya took a sip of tea before speaking again. "The revolutionary in my dreams knew about risks and that many people will die but he didn't stop. He knew if he stopped then all deaths and suffering that his people withstood will be for nothing. However, even when he was losing, people didn't stop believing and following him. They called him a man of miracles. He was their hero of justice. They were ready to die for him." sparks were flying in her eyes as she said it with enthusiasm. It seems like she was there when it happened, but Suzaku reminded himself that it was just her dream.

Suzaku listened to it and couldn't help but frown when he heard about this so-called 'hero'. _Whoever, Kaguya was talking about wasn't a hero but a madman that was sending people to die. If he really wanted to bring change, then he needed to do it peacefully without needless deaths. _However, Suzaku didn't voice his opinion because she continued.

"But sadly, his fight for justice wasn't always easy." Kaguya said as she clenched hands around a cup of tea in her hands. "There was...a knight. A traitor that betrayed his people and joined invaders. He started fighting against his own people, he started to kill them without mercy. He thought that this way he could bring peace to his homeland, that his new masters would start ruling it better. To do it, he was ready to fight not only his own people but others as well. He was a hypocrite. He went from country to county enslaving everyone, hoping that it will please his masters. This knight couldn't or didn't want to understand that he was doing the same thing that invaders did to his homeland..."

Suzaku took a sip of tea and start thinking. Was she hinting at him joining Britannia? While many saw this betrayal, Suzaku himself believed that he did the right thing. However, if he will be ordered to kill other Japanese, Suzaku didn't know if he will be ready. _No, I need to show Britannians that people of Japan can be trusted. I need to follow their orders._

"This traitorous knight thought that for his service Br-" Kaguya coughed, correcting herself." his masters would reward him and gave control over his nation. A knight forgot about justice, about freedom and everything else he fought for before. Now, he stopped paying attention to the suffering of others. He thought only about himself and his dream, not understanding that it would never happen." Kaguya hissed last part. "His masters were cruel monsters who wanted nothing but power. They were using the knight to fight their wars, to massacre thousands without mercy and knight did it. Soon he was called a 'White Death'." her green eyes looked directly at his waiting for him to say anything.

Suzaku didn't say anything. He didn't know what Kaguya expected him to say.

"Masked revolutionary and 'White Death' fought many times. However, no one was able to take a complete victory." Kaguya looked at the side. "Many people didn't know, but before all of this...these two were best friends." Suzaku eyes went wide. "They wanted to change the world but in different ways. 'White Death' was too arrogant, _too stupid_." she said with venom." to even consider what his friend was doing. This traitorous knight couldn't see a bigger picture. He was too blind." she let out a sigh. "However, in the end, it was a knight who killed Masked revolutionary." at the end her tone became too quiet. Unknow to Suzaku Kaguya was remembering something painful.

"And what happened then?" he asked intrigued. Did knight succeed at the end?

"...The powerful nation that tried to destroy the entire world was stopped. Its new ruler...a young girl decided to change her nation. She wanted to give all people the freedom to do as they pleased. She disbanded her country into smaller once, hoping that they would live in peace." Kaguya looked down, remembering something terrible.

"Did it work?"

"No, no it didn't." Kaguya let out a tired sigh. "Her people were raised under fear, they believed only strong could rule and weak should obey. This girl who tried to rule...she was weak, even before she became a ruler of a powerful nation. She was always protected by someone else because couldn't survive on her own. She was no different from a parasite." this time Suzaku could easily see that Kaguya was furious. "Like a parasite, she was leaving the old host and finding a new one to survive. She knew nothing about being a ruler and so she listened to those around her. Her people quickly rebelled, not wanting to be led by a small crippled girl. Soon once-powerful nation was a giant battleground. Dozens of factions started to fight over control, millions lost their lives because their ruler was nothing but a failure. And then the rest of the world joined them."

Suzaku couldn't understand it. "Why they did it?"

Kaguya had disappointed look on her face when she started talking about them. "For all great things masked revolutionary did, he died before he could finish all his plans for Federation. He was betrayed by those he trusted the most. Including..." she stopped herself. "He was betrayed and later killed by knight after that Federation started to get more violent in their approach to world problems. When they sensed blood in the water, they attacked. They were united to fight against a common enemy, but when this enemy was defeated instead of becoming peaceful, they remembered their old hatred for each other. And once again the world was covered in chaos and war." she finished talking but Suzaku asked.

"What happened to that small country? The one where masked revolutionary first appeared?" Kaguya had a look of disgusted on her face before she started talking.

"Destroyed. Cities in ruins, millions of dead. The traitorous knight managed to survive and tried to lead people, but no one wanted to follow him. In the eyes of many, he was a monster...But that's not the worst part. A new weapon was developed, a weapon of monstrous destruction. It started an arms race between everyone. Soon, this...monstrosity was used by everyone. The world, the planet itself was being slowly destroyed." Kaguya finished her story and for a minute there was absolute silence before she said. "Can I ask you something, Suzaku?"

Not knowing what to expect after such a story from Kaguya, even if it was a dream, he nodded.

"Tell me, Suzaku. If somebody gave you a chance to fix everything would you have taken it?" suddenly she asked a strange question but before he could say anything back haired girl continued. "Would you be willing to do anything for the sake of this chance? No matter what it will cost? Are you ready to do whatever it takes to save the most important person in your life?" instead of answering his question, she continued to say some nonsense. "Even to kill everyone around, if necessary? Would you Suzaku? Because I would do anything to save him." her voice full of determination. Japanese boy could only ask.

"Save who?"

Kaguya looked at him and Suzaku face went pale. His cousin's green eyes have become dull, lifeless but she was smiling. This smile was disturbing to say at least. With warm tone and blush on her face, she said.

"Lelouch."

"Wait, what?! Lelouch in danger?!" Suzaku immediately reacted, fearing for his best friend. Seeing this Kaguya covered her mouth with a hand and giggled.

"It is amusing to see you of all people caring about his life." before he could ask what she meant, Kaguya continued. "Yes, the life of my Lelouch in danger. There many people who want or will want to kill him. His father, his older brother and that vermin Nunnally." he could hear the disgust in Kaguya's voice as she said that name. Then her green eyes focused on him. "That includes you as well, Suzaku." she said with a smirk.

_What? What was Kaguya talking about? I would never harm-!_ But before he could understand what was going on with her, suddenly Suzaku covered his throat with hands as he felt pain inside it. It was like a fire that was burning everything inside him. And it was painful, extremely painful and he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, so it is finally working." Kaguya said with amusement before she stood up and started walking around him as he fell on the floor trying to stop the pain and start breathing again. "Took it long enough. I even started to worry that it didn't work. It's my first time using poison. However, without his command to live, you won't be able to survive this time."

While suffocating, he looked at her. Kaguya smirked, the sadistic look was in her now cold eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You look pathetic." she said without hiding venom. "How many times I dreamed about it. Every day since I learned the truth about Zero's Requiem, I wanted nothing more than to see you dying, dear cousin. I still cannot believe you lived and he didn't. That's unfair, that's not right. Things should have ended differently." a pained expression appeared on her face. "Lelouch should have been alive. With him around, everything would be perfect. No wars, no F.L.E.I.J.A and Japan would have been safe."

_What wrong with her?! Kaguya would never try to poison me!_ Suzaku didn't understand what she was talking about. However, he knew that he needed to do something before this poison killed him. He started to crawl towards the exit but Kaguya stood before him.

"Where do you think you going?" she softly laughed. "Don't forget that this entire place belongs to me. Nothing and no one will save you, Suzaku. This time I will make sure that you will stay dead, knight of Zero."

Suzaku tried to grab her, to do anything but he couldn't. His arms and entire body were on fire while he couldn't breathe. His vision became blurry, but he could still see her face. She was smiling. A warm and happy smile was on her face as she looked at him. Her green eyes were half-closed. The last thing he heard was the voice of his murderer, Kaguya.

"Please die, Suzaku. So I and Lelouch can fix this world together!"

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**While it isn't 'His Britannia' I hope you liked it.**

**You don't know how long I wanted to write yandere story in Code Geass universe! There are so few of them! I always thought that Code Geass has a perfect setting for yandere characters. Of course, we have Mao but he is more a tool to push forward other characters. There are a couple of things I want to clarify:**

**1\. This is a one-shot story so it's not likely that I will update it again. The main reason because I don't want to write a fanfic from the start of R1. I saw so many times when people start writing the story from the beginning of the series but couldn't finish. Besides, I don't want to write about things like how Lelouch got his geass and started Black Knights. In 'Father and son' I have already planned a story that will be completely different from canon.**

**2\. Why yandere? There not enough yandere Code Geass stories. I think there only three of them: 'Code, Geass, and Unholy Love' by Commander Tanya, 'The Thin Line' by soggy noodle and 'Embodiment of the Crimson Demon' by Xenomorph555. This community could use more crazy girls. I wish to see more stories with a similar idea.**

**3\. Also, why Kaguya? In my opinion, she is the most underrated waifu. She rarely the main focus of the story, usually she is a side character. Making her yandere seems really interesting and not completely impossible. She was Zero's biggest fan after all. However, it isn't time travel fanfic. As Kaguya said she saw dreams. Kaguya saw future in her dreams/nightmares and things like F.L.E.I.J.A. destroying Tokyo or death of Lelouch and things after that drove her crazy.**

**4\. Also, changed some things after Lelouch's death. Nunnally tried to make things better and disbanded Britannia but it only made things worse. Basically what happened was Yugoslavia 2 Electric Boogaloo with more ethnic genocides! Because disbanding most powerful empire in history with a diverse population that submitted only to power and fear is not a good idea. Not to mention that after Lelouch Nunnally is a really weak replacement. Lelouch logically should be an example of the perfect emperor who a conquered entire planet with Britannian might, while Nunnally is a little crippled girl that was placed on the throne by the killer of previous emperor and the foreign federation that was created to destroy Britannia. I'm sure many people were not happy with the new replacement, in their eyes Nunnally was just a puppet of the federation.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this one-shot!**


End file.
